What I Saw
by Desi-Grasshopper
Summary: That horrible memory will forever stain my mind "Why didn't you do anything?" ... ONESHOT! Non-manga mashup! Slight AU, mabye! REVIEW! OOC WARNING!


_.x. Hey guys! Here's a little non manga mashup oneshot I decided to write, sort of spur of the moment. There is no particular pairing, but I guess in a messed up way, it would be a Sasuke x Sakura story. This is from Naruto's perceptive. This is my first attempt at a dark story. ENJOY! FYI, disclaimers on the profile! .x._



_**That horrible day will forever haunt my memory…**_

My head was spinning as I stumbled towards the bathroom.

"_Shit. This is what I get for drinking so damn much._" I thought. I wasn't supposed to be drinking anyway, seeing as I was 17 years old. The temptation was too much. I couldn't find Sasuke or Sakura, who I'd gone to the party with. They'd disappeared a while ago. All that mattered right now, though, was clearing my head. As I felt my way towards the bathroom, I could hear muffled screams from the room across the hallway. I turned towards the direction of the sound. It emitted from the room across, which had the door shut.

"Probably some couple having sex." I mumbled to myself. As I listened closer, the screams seemed familiar, like it was Sakura. Also, they didn't seem like the normal screams, more like screams for help. I inched my way towards the door and opened the door.

_**What I saw in there will forever stay with me…**_

As I opened the door, I saw Sakura lying down on a couch, her eyes terrified. There was a hand over her mouth, muffling the screams that continued to emit out of her throat. The other hand was groping at her body mercilessly. I could not see their face at first, but as I gradually got accustomed to what was going on, I saw it was Sasuke.

_**I didn't do anything, I do not know why…**_

I just stood there, watching helplessly and stupidly as Sasuke continued to grope at her. I knew I should do something, but the alcohol in my brain made it impossible to think and take action. I closed the door, finally, while Sakura's eyes continued to plead.

_**My stupidity will pay its price…**_

"Why didn't you do anything?" Sakura cried to me the next week when I came to apologize. I bit my lip, keeping my head bowed low.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. Truly. I-I was just so drunk and zonked out. I'm so sorry." I whispered over and over. Sakura looked at me and chuckled sadly.

"You're sorry. That's it. You're sorry," she repeated softly and paused, then continued, "You were my friend, yet you let Sasuke do this to me. And now you think you can make this all better if you apologize?" I looked up, my eyes determined.

"I promise you, I'll make this right. BELIEVE IT!" Sakura shook her head, smiling sadly.

"What are you going to do, file charges?" she asked in jest. I nodded earnestly. She looked at me, anger and sorrow laced together in those emerald orbs.

"What makes YOU think that filing charges will give me back my virginity? Because of what that bastard did, I am no longer innocent and never will be! NO court case will ever change that! And since you let him, you also have to live with it!" she screamed, tears cascading down. I felt tears come to my eyes as I heard her.

_**Those tears will forever fall…**_

"I promise you, I'll make him pay." I swore. Sakura wiped away her tears and nodded.

"Whatever. It no longer matters." she turned towards the wall of her room. As I turned to leave, I felt Rock Lee's angry stare from the bed next to Sakura.

_**That guilt will torture my heart with a hellish burn for eternity…**_

"I promise you that I'll make him pay." I whispered to myself on the way to my car.

_**I promise you that he will pay…**_



_.x. I hope you enjoyed my little oneshot! It was my first, so please don't be TOO critical. I was inspired to write this after watching an episode of Without a Trace called Fade Away that starred my favorite actor (one of my fav. anyway) Nicholas Braun from Minutemen! In that one, he was the guy who raped the girl. The stuff in bold italics is just random stuff I thought would kinda fit in with the story. Anyway, since this is a oneshot, I will NOT be continuing it in a series. This also has nothing to do with my manga mashups! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé (I hope you liked it!)! Remember to review!!!!!_


End file.
